Red and Silver Ch 10 Alternate ending scene
by PebblesandtheGeek
Summary: Warning: Pure Smut. Matt and Arielle have just gotten back from the rave, will she be able to distract him for team teen wolf or will she be distracted herself? This is an alternate chapter for my story Red and Silver for those of you more interested in smut.


Note: Pure smut alternate ending to chapter 10.

00000000000000000000000

When we pulled up to Matt's house I was feeling pretty tired so when Matt invited me inside I declined. He started to get out but the ding of my cellphone perked me up and I made a wait motion. ' _Scott almost was killed by hunters. Lost Jackson. Keep him occupied?_ ' Stiles text said. I gave a little groan.

"Actually Matt, would you mind if I came in for a bit? My headache is a little worse and I don't know if I should drive." He smiled at me eagerly and motioned for me to come in.

"Do you want a hot drink?" he asked "always helps me when I have a headache," I nodded at him and he made me a delicious hot apple cider drink and we sat on the couch to chat. As I sipped he asked, "So, um, about that incredibly bad idea I had."

I grinned at him "You mean the kiss?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Don't worry about it. I don't think it was that bad of an idea,"

"For real?"

"Definitely. I do like you, just I like someone else too," No need to mention that I liked two other guys way more, although he was cute and funny and I could see myself going for him maybe last year.

"So what's going on with you and Stiles? Are you guys- you guys going to date?"

I smiled at him coyly "There's nothing definite. Like I said just a crush and not just an exclusive one," All the sudden he seemed to get distracted almost looking angry as I got another text ' _Are you distracting him because we have a situation_ ' I groaned and text him back ' _on it'_ "Actually Matt?" I asked

He suddenly turned his focus back to me "Yeah?"

"Do you think we could go back to that possibly bad idea? I think I'd like a do-over" I told him as if I were shy about the thought. He smiled and scooted closer to me taking my drink and putting it on the table.

"You sure?" he whispered and when I nodded he leaned forward to capture my lips with his. I placed my hands on his chest gathering the material in my hands to pull him closer. I have to hand it to him, he was a good kisser. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and grabbed my hips, he pulled away a little "Speaking of do-overs, you mind if we go back to the whole _show me how you want me to move_ thing? Except I can tell you now." I was a little surprised at how confident and forward he was being, and all the sudden I was turned on too. It has been a little while…..I just nodded to him.

"Straddle me" he ordered into my ear and I felt warmth in my belly. I did as he said throwing one leg over him and pressing my core against his hardness. I looked at him expectantly and he looked like he couldn't believe I was doing this. His expression changed to a sexy half smile. "Rock against me as I mark you," I did as he said and he sucked hard on my neck and I knew he was going to leave me a hickey. Boys, so caveman like.

He seemed to get an idea. "You're so fucking fuckable tonight with your barely-there clothes. I want to take your picture." I couldn't believe he wanted to stop this to take pictures but whatever. He got up and pointed me upstairs to his room. "Have you ever seen boudoir pictures?" I suddenly got the idea of what he wanted.

"How do you want me?" I asked and his breath constricted

"On my bed, lay down and arch your back." He ordered and I did as he said, I kicked off my shoes and for good measure, I tangled my hands in my hair and moaned as his camera clicked. He looked at it and nodded his approval. He then told me to lay half on the bed arching my back again as I spread my legs.

I did "It seems to me you're really liking my breasts," I told him because every time I arched my back my breast strained against the tie that held the whole top of my body suit together.

"I do," He told me deeply "In fact come here" I walked up to him and he reached for the tie, he looked me in the eye as he pulled it looking for any objections. I had none yet, as this was shockingly hot. He let it fall open but didn't take it off. "Go over to my window and slip it off your shoulders." When I did he continued "now press your breast up against the glass and look back at me," I opened my mouth to question him and he talked over me "I don't fucking care if someone sees you, if they do they will be so fucking jealous that I have a gorgeous girl in my room whose following my every command. Now do it." I had never thought of myself as voyeuristic but this ordering me around was making me wet. I did as he asked and his camera clicked again. "Does that feel good, the cold glass on your naked breasts?" He asked and I nodded yes at him even as my cheeks flushed.

"Now I haven't seen those perfect breasts completely yet so get over here." I did forcing myself not to cover up. His eyes took me in "you are perfect," He kneeled down so he could suckle one of my nipples and I moaned at the attention. "Now take off your shorts. Not that they are much of them." He told me after pulling away. I unbuttoned them slowly and pushed them along with my body suit off and stood in front of him only in my fishnet stockings. He leaned forward and ran his lips over the band of my stockings. Matt reached out and stroked my breast as his other hand grabbed a handful of my butt and squeezed harshly. He stood up "Take off my clothes," I started to do as he said but was nervous since I hadn't planned on going very far with him. Once he was only in his boxers he ordered me back to the bed.

"Get on your hands and knees and look back at me." I did and his camera started clicking again. When he was done he placed it down carefully and crawled onto the bed behind me "This is going to be rough," he growled at me "I'm not going to make sure you're wet before I sink balls deep inside of you." I wasn't too worried since I felt a gush of wetness from my pussy when he said this. He didn't bother taking the stockings off, instead, he ripped the crotch open revealing my weeping pussy. _What was with guys and ripping off all my favorite clothes_? All the sudden he was thrusting inside me and I moaned at the action. He didn't wait for me to get used to his size, he just pounded into me. I was whimpering into a pillow at the sensation when he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me back into him. He pinched my nipples roughly and then with one hand he smacked my pussy and I came. I collapsed in a heap his member still inside of me. I realized he hadn't used a condom and his cum was dripping out of me.

"Good girl," he panted. He flipped me over quickly onto my back and so I was eye to eye with the head of his penis. "Now you're going to suck me off and enjoy the taste of our cum," I had never really wanted to taste my own but I didn't even hesitate as I grabbed his hips to balance. Vaguely I felt him lean over the bed to grab something but didn't pay much attention until he roughly grabbed my hands and placed them behind my back and tying them there with his belt. I moaned at the new position and he groaned in response to my throat tightening around him. He used my hair and fucked me in my mouth roughly without care if I could keep up. Damn this is hot. Once he had come again he undid my hands only to throw me over onto my back and tie them back up on the headboard.

Then he left me there with no word. I whimpered trying to get out of my bonds still horny because of how well he had taken control. I lay there wondering what was happening. He came back in his cock nearly touching his stomach he was so hard, he had things I couldn't see in his hands and I found myself focusing on his eyes when he began to talk "You are so fucking hot, when you came to school I was so sure you would ignore me because you were so far out of my league. Now I have you tied on my bed practically begging me to do whatever I want to you, I love it," he told me darkly and I felt another rush of wetness on my thighs. "Now what should I do with you? I could just fuck you again, spank you, fill up your ass." When my eyes widened in slight panic at this he smirked. "Looks like I found the winner, I've always wanted to take a virgin ass,"

I started to protest when he came over and placed a tie in my mouth so I couldn't talk, then he pulled out clothespins. I looked at him curiously "I've also always wanted to do this," he said nonchalantly as he placed them on my nipples. My back arched and I moaned into the tie, it felt superb. I felt my nipples swell and my pussy was drenched when he came and licked each one providing even more stimulus to my breasts. Then he pumped one finger into me "Damn you're so wet I don't think I even have to do much prepping" then I was turned over even though my hands were still tied to the headboard. He lifted my hips up and placed a pillow underneath me so that he had better access to my pussy and ass. Again he didn't warn me as he pumped into me harshly causing me to moan. He did this a few times before gathering some of the wetness dripping out of me and rubbing it on my tight hole. I whimpered a little scared but it was also hot that he really didn't give a shit how I felt about it.

Slowly he entered one finger into my ass and I shook a little bit as it tried to push out the offending object. He would have none of it though and he began pumping. It hurt a little at first and then I was surprised at how good it felt. Suddenly he removed himself from my pussy and I whimpered from the loss. He lined up his cock at my asshole and I tried to wiggle away from him as he held my hips down. Matt again took it slow as he entered me and was very gentle going in. This time he allowed me time to get used to it before he started pumping. I was enjoying this immensely but my pussy was still dripping and I felt empty there, as soon as I had the thought I felt something at my entrance. I couldn't see what it was but Matt just pet my ass gently "It's a vibrator, it's smaller than my dick but it should fill you up nicely while I am busy here," he said flicking in between my asshole and pussy. He shoved it inside of me and I began crying because of how filled I felt. It was really good but my clit was throbbing painfully at this point. He knew just want I needed when he started pumping into my ass harder, he reached down and pressed on my nub and I came harder than I ever thought I could.

I woke up two minutes later having passed out at the feeling. I must have missed Matt coming because He was no longer inside of my ass and I was leaking from it. The vibrator, however, was still inside of me and I felt another orgasm coming as my clit was harshly rubbed. Then he stopped. "That's what happens to naughty girls who pass out when I cum in them," He told me.

Despite his harsh tone he began to untie me and took each hand and gently messaged where I had marks. He pulled the tie out of my mouth then the vibrator, causing me to whimper. He had been demanding all night so it was interesting to watch him be so kind. He must have known how dry my mouth was because he took a drink of water and leaned over letting it fall into my mouth, then kissed me deeply when I swallowed. He repeated the action ten times and I was content to just lay there watching him work around me. On the last kiss he pulled the clothespins off and I groaned in pain and pleasure as blood rushed back to the area, he laved them with his tongue to sooth them.

He turned off the light, laid next to me and swirled his finger around my clit gently bringing me to one more orgasm before he moved me half on top of him to sleep.

00000000000000000

The next morning I woke up squirming as I felt a tongue lapping my pussy. I reached down grabbing hair and moved my hips. Once I came I opened my eyes to see Matt staring at me contently his chin wet from his ministrations. He kissed me gently and propped an arm up so he could see me better. "How are you feeling?"

"Very content," I told him honestly, that was the best way to wake up

"I don't really know what came over me last night. I'm happy I got to do all those things to you." He told me looking worried about how he treated me last night

"I didn't realize I'd like it so much," I smiled at him lazily leaning over to kiss him to show that there were no hard feelings.

"How about I make you breakfast and you relax, and maybe we can have one more round before you leave?" I nodded my approval of the plan and got up to throw his t-shirt on since I had very little clothing with me. I went to the bathroom and looked around his room once I got back. I remembered the pictures he took and blushed a little walking to his camera to look at them. I sat in his computer chair as I flipped through the pictures, surprised at some of the ones I didn't remember taking like me being tied up. Then I went too far and realized there was even more picture of me…tons of them. When I was at school, with my friends, at home, getting dressed, it went on and on. I even saw a picture from when Stiles and I were hanging out at his house, we were both laughing as he threw corn nuts into my mouth. All the sudden last night didn't seem so incredibly hot, it felt gross.

I felt panic as I rushed around the room gathering my stuff up and throwing on my shorts. I bumped his mouse when I put the camera down and his screen came on, there were more pictures of me. I hadn't even been in town for a month! I started to exit the room then rushed back to pull the memory card from his camera, at least this way he'd lose all the pictures from last night and some of the creepy ones he took.

I tore my way downstairs and called out a rushed goodbye to Matt who was in the kitchen. I got to my car and locked myself inside right when Matt showed up looking confused. 'Open the window.' he mouthed to me and I unrolled it slightly. "What happened? Thought you were staying for breakfast?"

"Uh I can't, I'd really like to but I have to….go help my mom with something." I rushed out trying to slow my heartbeat.

A look of realization came over him "Don't you want to see the pictures from last night? They are…amazing,"

"Yeah, yeah I saw some. You're really talented. I was - I was - I was really impressed." I stuttered

"There is a good candid of you in there too. Obviously not from last night."

I tried to act surprised "Really?"

"You can see some of the others if you'd like. I mean, you could come back inside and I can show you some on my computer," He said tense and agitated "We can eat breakfast and maybe get back to what we were doing last night."

"Oh, I would totally like that, but maybe another time,"

He tried to smile "Well, just for a few minutes, I could make you cum again. Wouldn't you like that?"

"I didn't show up at home last night, and my mom wanted my help,"

"It's the weekend. They would understand,"

"I know, but I - You know, I"

"And it's spring break. I mean, you don't have a thing going on tomorrow. Do you? We could make what happened to go for another couple of days."

"I should really get going."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay." He finally backed off and I peeled away from his house. I didn't dare look back.


End file.
